Roaming
Roaming is a style of gameplay mostly used in higher Elo games in which your champion spends the "laning phase" of the game roaming across the map rather than spending it laning or jungling. Roamers are generally champions with high base stats, are not dependent on farming/items, set up ganks well and/or gank well themselves. Roamers often buy to counter warding, and set up their runes and masteries to increase Movement speed. if your team contains a roamer, your team should have a champion that can hold their own against two champions by themselves, or roaming becomes a liability rather than an asset. Benefits of Roaming #Having fewer champions in a lane gives your team the experience advantage. With a jungler, there will be three solo lanes. #Setting up ganks can grant your team early kills (most people don't expect a gank in the first or second wave of minions) #Roamers can counter-jungle by clearing enemy neutral monster camps, scaring them away from their minions, or by actually killing the jungler. #Roamers help give your team map awareness from the beginning of the game. Cons of Roaming #The roamer will be underleveled and underfarmed. This can be mitigated by killing Dragon with your team's jungler, and by roaming into the other team's jungle and killing some of their neutral minions. #If the other team does not have a roamer, your team will need to fight a 1 v 2 in at least one lane (possibly in two lanes if the other team also lacks a jungler), in which case the benefits of a solo lane are hurt by zoning and harassment by the enemy team. #An early kill for the other team can cripple a roamer if they choose to use their bounty to buy wards since good map awareness can deny a roamer any successful ganks. #Similarly, good map awareness from spells like or can drastically reduce the success rate of a roamer. Roaming Champions * **High base stats **Sets up kills easily with AoE stun from , the knockback from his . **The damage buff and heavy defensive boost from allows him to dive through turrets to finish off his enemy. **Not very item dependent. * **Sets up kills very easily with the displacement from , the knockup from , and the silence from . **The movement speed boost from allows blitzcrank to quickly gain good positioning in a gank. **Not very item dependent. * **Scouts safely with . **Sets up kills easily with the slow from and the armor and magic resistance reduction from . **Can get kills easily while ganking. **Disrupts foe's jungle very effectively. **Moves easily between lanes due to high movement speed. * **Sets up kills easily between the slow from , the knockup from , the knockback from and the damage boost from . **Can move between lanes quickly with the passive movespeed boosts from and . **Not very item dependent. * **Sets up kills very easily with his root from , and his knockback and slow from . **Deals heavy damage early with the high base damage from . * **High base stats (effectively even higher due to ). **Ganks well with . **An exceptional jungler killer. **Not very item dependent. * ﻿ **Can set up kills easily between the stun from his and the armor reduction from . **Even if he can not pull off a successful gank he can heal his ally with giving them an advantage against their lane enemy. **Not very item dependent. Items for Roamers Due to spending most of their time outside of a lane and, therefore, away from gold, experience and enemies, Roamers make good use out of items which provide benefits when out of combat such as: 1. Health and Mana Regeneration (to recover between encounters) 2. Gold generation (to make up for their lack of gold and experience from minions) 3. High movement speed (to decrease time outside of lanes and to help facilitate ganks) Here are some items to consider for roamers * *Gold generating items, especially ﻿ giving health and mana regeneration and healing when moving between lanes. Category:Gameplay elements Category:Roaming Champion Category:League of Legends